No te comas la hamburguesa!
by La.loca.mayor
Summary: Cuando América comió un poco de alimento en mal estado, entró en contacto directo con el desconocido "efecto hamburguesa". ¿Será que después de la experiencia aún le queden ganas de volver a hacerlo?


N/A: Me alegra que te tomaras la molestia de pasar por aquí.

Este es el primer fic que escribo de Hetalia y el primero de todos que publico. (Ruego por que no me arrepienta luego) Realmente tenía ganas de escribir algo así, pero no tengo idea de cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo. Supuestamente está enfocado al género western; ya sabes, lejano oeste, viejo oeste, salvaje oeste o como te plazca llamarlo. Aunque dudo mucho que pueda ser considerado así. Tiene un poco de todo, así que es una mala mezcla.

Tengo algunas advertencias para ti: Algunos personajes pueden llegar a parecerte fuera de si mismos. Habrá algo de travestismo, mención de relaciones sexuales entre hombres (algo detallado, pero no mucho, creo), y por último, falta completa de coherencia en la historia debido al extraño comportamiento del efecto hamburguesa.

No tengo la más mínima intención de ofender a alguien, por eso te pido que si alguna de las advertencias mencionadas te molesta, nos evites los disgustos y simplemente no lo leas, !no te estoy obligando a nada!

Por el contario, si aún y leyendo todo eso aún te interese leerlo, lo único que me queda decirte es: !Adelante, siéntate bien y disfruta!

Exención de responsabilidad: Nada en este basto mundo me pertenece, ni siquiera yo misma. Por lo tanto, nada sobre lo que ha sido escrito aquí es de mi propiedad. Hetalia: Axis Power pertenece a su correspondiente autor. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la idea si sea mía. Pero aún lo dudo.

Escribo sin ningún fin lucrativo ni ofensivo. Te muestro respeto, y te pido respeto. ¿Te parece justo?

* * *

**_¡No te comas la hamburguesa!_**

Es hora de la junta. Hora de reunirse en la enorme sala y el momento idóneo de discutir y solucionar los problemas que aquejan a la humanidad.

— **Yo lo apoyo América-san.**

— **¡Japón! ¡Lo sigues haciendo! **

— **Yo me rehúso por completo a esa idea tan estúpida.**

— **¿Realmente crees que utilizando refrigeradores volverán a congelarse los polos?**

— **Tu gusto es pésimo Inglaterra. Y América no se queda atrás. **

— **¡Pasta!**

— **Zzzzzzzzzz.**

— **Por favor, deje de molestar a Lituania.**

— **No decidas tu opinión por esa clase de cosas.**

— **Cásate, cásate, cásate.**

— **¿Sabían ustedes que la pasta fue inventada en Corea?**

— **¡Atrás!**

— **¡Orden! ¡Orden!**

— **Alemania yo quiero pasta.**

— **Me rindo.**

— **Ahora sí. Te voy a golpear la cara tanto que no te querrán ni tus ciudadanos.**

— **Jajaja, jajajajaja.**

— **¡Atrévete delincuente!**

— **El matrimonio también es originario de Corea.**

— **¿No formarían parte de Rusia?**

— **¡No te acerques a mi hermana!**

— **¡¿Porqué estás tocando mi trasero?**

— **Ya te dije que no quiero formar parte de Rusia.**

— **Estúpido macho papas.**

— **¿Qué le hiciste a mi piano?**

— **Ah, Inglaterra Idiota, es obvio que seré un gran país.**

— **Será mejor que se tranquilicen.**

— **América, no me voy a tranquilizar solo por que tú lo dices.**

— **Soy Canadá.**

— **Te voy a disparar.**

— **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

— **¡Pasta! ¡Pasta!**

— **Sososososo.**

— **¡Por favor, baje el arme!**

Y la reunión resulta tan exitosa como siempre. Montones de ideales son expresados y tomados en cuenta. Las viejas amistades se muestran afectuosas entre ellas, y las pequeñas rencillas y rencores son olvidados en favor del bien y del progreso. El querido, amado y respetado por todos, Estados Unidos de América, interrumpe la sesión ante la imperiosa necesidad del alimento. Todos los elegantes presentes, vestidos de traje y bastante perfumados, escuchan su sabiduría y acogen con agrado la idea.

— **No dejaremos la junta sólo por que no puedes dejar de tragar hamburguesas.**

— **¡Pasta!**

— **No vamos a tener otra junta en la que no se resuelva nada. Dispararé a cualquiera que intente abandonar esta sala antes de terminar lo que vinimos a hacer.**

— **Jajaja, no hay problema, me comeré la hamburguesa que traigo en el bolsillo.**

— **¿Qué demonios es eso? No parece comestible.**

— **¿Qué? Solamente es una hamburguesa.**

— **Y exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene guardada en tu bolsillo?**

El apetitoso alimento luce completamente normal, a excepción de ese tono verdoso y el hedor que expide. No obstante, ¿cómo podría una hamburguesa dejar de ser buena sólo por tener unos cuantos días guardada?

— **Cinco días.**

— **¿Cinco días?**

— **América, hay cosas que saben mucho mejor en cuanto más tiempo tienen, como el exquisito vino. Pero las hamburguesas no son, ni por asomo una de esas cuantas cosas.**

— **Voy a demostrarles cuán buena es aún esta hamburguesa.**

— **¡No te comas la hamburguesa!**

El primer bocado fue extraño. Al segundo bocado no pudo encontrarle ningún sabor. Y antes de dar el tercero, Estados Unidos había caído fulminado al piso por la hamburguesa.

* * *

Veía montones de colores que no conocía, ondas luminosas y la sala de juntas llena de cangrejos. Cayó por un tronco angosto y aterrizó en los ojos de Tony. Nubes de moscas y tomates gigantes. Luego, se hizo la oscuridad, y entre el negro absoluto una hamburguesa lo perseguía. Un dolor agudo nacía en su estómago; la visión de si mismo recostado en tierra árida, y su descenso como vil chatarra espacial cayéndose justo encima.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de si mismo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. ¿Quién habría dicho que comer un poco de alimento en mal estado te transportaría de una sala de juntas llena de gente a un campo vacío en medio de la nada? Y como a él nadie se lo había mencionado no estaba en absoluto preparado para afrontarlo.

Se levantó abrumado y apabullado, con las piernas temblorosas cual cría recién nacida; y ni con los ojos abiertos las cosas a su alrededor dejaban de girar. De tal forma que el cielo, las nubes y la escaza vegetación se fusionaban en un extraño torbellino.

— **¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?**

Las pocas aves volaron con el estruendo. Se palpó el cuerpo, se ajustó los lentes y gritó lo más masculinamente que podía entre tanta confusión. En la tierra se formaron las siguientes palabras:_ "Estás donde quieras estar". _Luego de varias respiraciones, su vista parecía volver a la normalidad, y entonces pudo leer la leyenda aparecida repentinamente.

— **No tengo idea de si se trata de una alucinación o algún viaje en el tiempo. ¿Quizás un sueño? No, si fuera un sueño tendría mi capa. Además, no estaría tan consiente.**

De nuevo en la tierra se tallaban las respuestas: _"Es el efecto hamburguesa"_.

— **¿Efecto hamburguesa? Esto es nuevo. ¿Y qué se supone que es el efecto hamburguesa?**

¿Qué podía ser más extraño; que las respuestas las obtuviera de la tierra, o que a él no le pareciera insólito en absoluto? _"Ya lo sabrás, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir lo que te plazca"._

— **Ah, bueno, si de todos modos tengo que esperar, por lo menos podría tener con quien hablar mientras, ¿no?**

Es decir, no quería estar solo. De repente, en sus brazos apareció un costal.

"_Orden pedida, orden cumplida"._

— **¿Qué es esto?**

"_Lo que pediste"._

— **Te agradecería que no te refieras a mí de esa forma.**

¡Era un costal parlante! Y de la impresión lo había soltado.

— **¡Estúpido!**

— **¡Me está hablando!**

— **¡Claro que te estoy hablando!**

— **Pero eres un costal, no deberías.**

— **No soy un costal, estoy dentro del costal. Ayúdame a salir.**

— **No, por que no ayudo a los costales que hablan.**

— **¡No soy un costal!**

Ese costal quería burlarse de él, haciéndose pasar por alguien atrapado dentro. Pero él siempre ha sido bastante inteligente. Lo pondría a prueba antes para comprobar primero.

— **No te creeré hasta que me demuestres lo contario.**

— **Abre el costal y te darás cuenta.**

— **¿Qué tal que todo esto es un engaño tuyo, y solo eres un costal hambriento esperando a comerme?**

— **¡Que no lo soy!**

— **Eso es lo que quieres que crea.**

Buscó a su alrededor al que escribía en la tierra, pero ni rastro de otra presencia además de ellos dos.

— **¿Oye tú, no podías enviarme una persona?**

— **¿Con quién hablas?**

— **Calla costal, estoy en una conversación unilateral con quien sea que está al mando.**

No obstante las respuestas seguían apareciendo solas_. _

"_Abre el costal."_

— **¡Esa es una grandiosa idea! Voy a abrir el cos… ¡tú también quieres engañarme! ¡Estás del lado del costal malo!**

— **¡Si estuviera libre te golpearía!**

"_Sólo ábrelo"_

— **De acuerdo. No tienes que enojarte.**

Se acercó al costal bastante temeroso. Tomó el tejido del que estaba compuesto y lo jaló con los dedos. Una cabellera rubia fue lo primero que se vio saliendo, pero paro de forzar cuando la cara completa podía verse.

— **¿Inglaterra? ¿Có-cómo terminaste aquí?**

— **No lo sé.**

Sólo se quedó viendo su ceño fruncido. Este no sueño se estaba volviendo bastante extraño.

— **¿De qué trata todo esto?**

"_Te dije que pidieras lo que quisieras"._

¿Un no sueño donde sus sueños si pueden dejan de ser simples sueños?

— **Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿eres alguna clase de criatura extraterrestre dispuesta a cumplir mis sueños, por más enfermos que sean?**

¿Qué otra cosa podría explicarlo, hadas? No, no existen.

"_Qué diablos dices, sólo soy la conciencia del efecto hamburguesa, pero si, puedo cumplir todos tus deseos a cabalidad, o por lo menos la mayoría."_

¿Conciencia? ¿Deseos cumplidos? De seguro no era la hamburguesa, ¡era un tumor en el cerebro!

— **No te creo.**

— **¿Con quién hablas?**

"_Sólo pídelo"._

Había leído: "sólo pídelo". Qué tan cierto podía llegar a serlo.

Pedir casi cualquier cosa… pedir cualquier cosa… pedir lo que fuera… por más rara que fuera… por más enferma y extraña que fuera. ¿Realmente cualquier cosa?

— **No estoy loco, eso es seguro.**

¿Qué podía pedir que no tuviera? ¿Montañas de comida? ¿Videojuegos?

— **Quiero…quiero ser el héroe de mi propia historia. Sentir que realmente me necesitan aunque sea por una sola vez y…**

Terminó de romper para dejar a Inglaterra libre.

— **Y quiero ver a Inglaterra con vestido.**

— **¿Qué?**

"_Orden pedida, orden cumplida."_

Montones de lucecitas exageradamente brillantes y resplandecientes los rodearon. Abrió los ojos cuando estas dejaron de encandilarlo.

— **Entréganoslo.**

Y eran lucecitas que hablaban.

— **¿Entregar qué?**

— **Al amo.**

— **¿Estás hablando de Inglaterra?**

— **Oye idiota, si te dice que lo entregues, lo entregas.**

Voz distinta de lucecita distinta.

— **Eres una lucecita muy grosera.**

— **No soy una lucecita, soy un hada.**

— **Jajajajajaja, si, cómo no.**

Y la supuesta lucecita le pegó en la cara.

— **¡América!**

Lo envolvieron, y de alguna extraña manera lo vistieron como todo un vaquero. Luego fueron hacia el cuerpo de Inglaterra de tal forma que ya no podía mirarlo. Estiró su mano para tocarlo, y cuando las lucecitas ya no estaban Inglaterra llevaba un bello vestido blanco y largo, más unas botas; complementando ambos la usanza del lejano oeste. Y las luces se apagaron dejándolos en medio de un poblado perfectamente ambientado.

Podía mirar las construcciones de madera, las casas, los locales; caballos y demás cosas. La nostalgia lo embargó. Incluso podía respirar la misma esencia de aquellos años de antaño.

— **Es perfecto.**

— **¿Porqué tengo que llevar un vestido?**

— **Por que te ves lindo.**

— **¡No me veo lindo!**

"_Si se ve lindo"._

— **Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que haga?**

"_Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya tienes lo que me pediste, pero si quieres le quito lo soez a Inglaterra para que concuerde con su apariencia"_

— **¿En serio?**

"_¿Quieres probar?"_

— **No, si hicieras eso no sería Inglaterra. No te preocupes, he estado aprendiendo a controlarlo.**

— **¿De que estás hablando?**

Le iba a dar una prueba. ¿Qué tal si le decía algo que seguramente desataría por completo su furia y lo volvería un monstruo?

— **Inglaterra, me gusta tu trasero.**

— … **¡¿QUÉ?**

Inglaterra no se le había lanzado encima, ni lo golpeaba o insultaba. Sólo estaba bastante sonrojado mirándolo con vergüenza, y gritándole montones de barbaridades.

— **¿Lo ves?**

Bastas ideas se formaron en su cabeza. Tenía el control absoluto en su disparatada quimera. ¡Era afortunado!

— **Prepárate Inglaterra. No sabes lo que te espera.**

Lo sujetó de las caderas y lo dejó bien cerca de si mismo. Y el sonrojo del querido Inglaterra solo se hizo más intenso.

— **No quieres llevar vestido.**

— **N-no, no quiero llevarlo. ¿Vas a quitármelo?**

— **De ser posible, voy a arrancártelo.**

— **A-América.**

Y aprendía bastante rápido, pero no tanto. Aún podía golpearlo.

— **No juegues conmigo.**

— **Todo iba completamente en serio.**

— **¡Pervertido!**

Se alejó corriendo de él, sin mirarlo y directo a las afueras del pueblo. Obviamente le iba siguiendo.

— **¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?**

— **Donde no esté tu asquerosa cara.**

— **¡Vas a perderte!**

— **No importa.**

Y de alguna forma le parecía bastante divertido. Dejó que lograra distanciarse bastante, en un punto donde aún pudiera verlo, y cuando el ingenuo Inglaterra creyó que ya no iba a molestar, se montó en un hermoso caballo castaño que misteriosamente encontró y le dio caza.

— **¡Creías que ibas a escapar de mí!**

— **¡Déjame en paz!**

El ojiverde corría, y aunque ya estaba cansado, la adrenalina, y el repentino miedo que le creaba sentirse perseguido le daban fuerza para no detenerse. Estados Unidos estaba bastante exultado, pero detuvo el caballo esperando que Inglaterra se adentrara más en el llano. Ahí ya no podría esconderse.

— **Esto está muy mal. Pero no me disgusta en lo absoluto.**

Se tardo demasiado en darse cuenta que no era el único persiguiéndolo. Inglaterra ahora si estaba aterrado; por más que corría no podía escaparse, otros tres hombres le iban siguiendo a caballo. Como estaban más cerca le dieron alcance y le cerraron el paso con los mismos equinos. Estaba tan cansado, que se le doblaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas, para luego ser rodeado. Respiraba agitado, y sentía su cuerpo ardiendo por el esfuerzo.

— **¡Maldición!**

Emprendió carrera para alcanzarlo. Uno de los hombres se había bajado del caballo y se estaba acercando a él. ¡Tenía que llegar pronto!

— **Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Esto va a ser divertido.**

Inglaterra sólo lo miró con fiereza, sin dejarse amedrentar. Por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba.

— **¿No es lindo? Me está retando.**

Y lo que siguió los sorprendió. Se escucharon disparos, y el hombre cayó muerto frente a Inglaterra. Estados Unidos empezó a disparar, y al instante el contraataque se había hecho presente. Inglaterra se tiró al suelo para evitar alguna bala perdida, mientras los hombres se tiraban a matar. Los ojos azules de Estados Unidos brillaban fulgurosos ante la sensación que tenía literalmente siglos sin experimentar. Haciendo gala de sus dotes y habilidades, montaba el caballo y disparaba, evitando de paso ser lastimado.

Uno de los caballos pasó tan cerca de Inglaterra que pudo haberlo aplastado, de no haber sido lazado por Estados unidos de una pierna y arrastrado lejos. El experimentado vaquero soltó el laso segundos después para no llevárselo arrastrando tras él. Otra disparo más de su bella Colt .45 y el segundo hombre estaba muerto. Se acercó al tercero, que simplemente se quedó quieto cuando su rifle ya no tenía munición.

— **Si no quieres terminar como ellos, será mejor que te alejes.**

No dejó de apuntarle hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzar a darle.

— **Inglaterra, ¿estás bien?**

No le contestó, sólo se levantó y emprendió nuevamente la huida de manera vergonzosa, pues cayó al suelo en cuanto se apoyó en su pierna izquierda.

— **¿Creíste que escapar iba a ser tan fácil?**

Se bajó del caballo y lo ayudo a sentarse. Estaba todo sucio, y con el vestido algo descocido, pero ni por eso lo miró o le contestó, tenía el orgullo herido.

— **Yo no quería que esto pasara. Lo sabes.**

Sus ojos estaban ocultos, pero sus lágrimas caían en sus ropas y no había forma alguna de ocultarlas. Era triste verlo. Tras tragar duro, tomó la pierna herida de Inglaterra con cuidado e intentó tentarla, pero la bota no permitía tener una buena percepción del daño. El orgulloso Bretaña fingió no inmutarse. Iba a desabrocharle las agujetas cuando se dio cuanta que las botas le llegaban casi a las rodillas. Inglaterra no dijo nada, pero él mismo se subió la falda del vestido para que pudiera quitarle la bota.

Sus rodillas estaban llenas de piedrecillas y tierra. Él se las quitó tratando de no lastimarlo. Desanudó las agujetas y le quitó la bota. El tobillo estaba un poco hinchado, pero no había daños serios. En una disculpa silenciosa, le besó el tobillo herido. Luego le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Y con un pañuelo verde, le vendó el tobillo.

Fue hasta el caballo, comenzó a acomodar las riendas y ajustar la silla, y guardó la bota en uno de los bolsillos que colgaban de la montura.

— **Vas a estar bien. Tu tobillo solo está un poco hinchado, y el orgullo no tardará en recuperarse.**

Se agachó para levantarlo e Inglaterra le dio un golpe fuerte en el pecho. No obstante, Estados Unidos lo alzó en sus brazos como si nada.

— **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!**

Se sacudía y lo golpeaba, aún así, logró subirlo al caballo con las dos piernas del mismo lado y subirse él después por detrás. Las manos de Inglaterra lo apartaban; se movía y se agitaba.

— **Nos vas a tirar.**

— **¡No me importa!**

— **¡No seas necio Inglaterra!**

Repegó el rostro de Inglaterra a su pecho cuando lo vio derramar más lágrimas; para no tener que verlo y para que dejara de golpearlo.

— **¿Porqué no haces las cosas más sencillas?**

— **¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?**

Con el brazo izquierdo sujetó su cuerpo y con el derecho, con que el retenía su cabeza a su pecho, le alzó el rostro.

— **Por que estoy cansado. Yo sé que aún me falta aprender para poder tratarte, pero tú aún no has entendido que tienes que empezar a ceder.**

— **No te atrevas.**

— **Tú no te atrevas.**

Lo besó. Se puso firme para evitar que cayeran con los empujones de Inglaterra. Ambos luchaban, uno por separarse y el otro por mantenerse unidos. Lo sujetaba fuerte, pero lo besaba suave, tratando de disminuir su resistencia. Y cedió, en una de esas extrañas ocasiones, pero lo hizo. Inglaterra no dejaba de llorar, por que sentía que había perdido. Estados Unidos lo abrazó más fuerte, intentando que se diera cuenta de que no era así.

— **Inglaterra.**

Ya no hubo más pelea por parte de ninguno. Pero Inglaterra no se despegó de su pecho. Muy probablemente tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

— **Volvamos entonces.**

**El caballo los llevó de vuelta al pueblo. A la entrada, Suiza los esperaba con su escopeta, aunque Estados Unidos sólo podía ver una cara conocida.**

— **Han emitido una señal de alarma, nadie debe salir de aquí. ¿Qué diablos hacían allá afuera?**

— **¿Eh, y tú eres?**

— **Soy Suiza, el comisario.**

Estados Unidos casi no podía hablar de la impresión. Si no sólo era Inglaterra en esta extraña visión, ¿con quién más iba a terminar encontrándose?

— **¿Porqué me miras tanto?**

— **Por nada.**

Se bajó del caballo pero no bajó a Inglaterra. Miró el suelo buscando alguna de las raras escrituras para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Suiza sólo lo miraba raro. Inglaterra lo ignoraba, y no dejaba de tocarse los labios con los dedos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Suiza lo seguía mirando.

"_Hay una casa donde pueden descansar, sólo sígueme"_

Líneas se trazaron marcando un camino. Estados Unidos tomó las riendas del caballo y comenzó a caminar siguiéndolas. Suiza lo miró irse.

— **Ese hombre está loco.**

No estaba tan lejos, y era bastante bonita.

— **¿Te gusta la casa?**

— **Hm.**

Fue a la puerta para abrirla. El quien fuera que estaba a cargo del efecto hamburguesa le estaba facilitando bastante las cosas. Tenía dos pisos, y de justo tamaño para dos personas. Llena de muebles y una mesa grande con bastante comida que no concordaban con la época, mas una habitación en la planta baja.

— **Es agradable.**

Salió por Inglaterra. Amarró al caballo al poste de afuera y cargó a Inglaterra en sus brazos.

— **Vamos a tener una entrada de boda a nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿No te parece? **

— **No digas idioteces.**

— **Jajaja, te da vergüenza. Agárrate fuerte o te caerás.**

Y entró con él. Lo dejó sentado en un sillón.

— **¿Sigues enojado conmigo?**

— **Yo siempre estoy molesto contigo.**

— **Entonces déjame darte buenas razones para que te enojes más.**

Le dio un beso rápido del que Inglaterra no se quejó. Sólo se quedó con los ojos cerrados esperando otro más. Y se lo dio, pero esta vez fue más largo, y más lindo.

— **¿Todavía te duele?**

— **Ya no.**

— **Que bueno.**

Inglaterra lo abrazó por el cuello, y se acercó a su oído.

— **Gracias.**

¿Con qué clase de buenos ingredientes habían hecho esa hamburguesa? ¡Le daría más mordidas con tal de volver a encontrarse con este Inglaterra!

— **No hay de qué.**

Y besó al desprevenido Inglaterra. Un roce tibio y tranquilo. Un sentimiento pequeño, pero poderoso. Estados Unidos movió sus labios amenizando más el contacto, e Inglaterra se perdió de la realidad en todo ese tiempo. El toque se hizo violento cuando Estados Unidos le palmó leve, pero seguro una pierna. Más agitado cuando dejaron de ser simples roses y se volvieron verdaderas caricias. Los dedos delgados de Inglaterra estrujaron su camisa y como fino velo se deslizaron por su pecho. Los fuertes dedos de Estados Unidos apretaron y marcaron su muslo, y ascendieron bastante en lo que la ropa cubría. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados. Era todo tan idílico que nada parecía poder arruinarlo.

"_No te lo tomes tan en serio."_

La conciencia ya no escribía en la árida tierra, ahora le hablaba. Y la suave voz rezumbaba por toda la casa. Pero no hizo caso.

Le desabrochó el vestido a Inglaterra y besó sus hombros. Volvió a acariciarle las piernas, los muslos. Le besó el cuello. Lo presiono contra el sillón y lo aplastó con su cuerpo. Quería tocarle hasta el alma.

Se sentó en el piso e Inglaterra inmediatamente se sentó sobre él. Jadeó cuando le besó el lóbulo de la oreja; Inglaterra gruño quedito cuando él le toco el trasero. Le sacó la ropa por la cabeza y lo dejó desnudo en su regazo. Se le restregó cual gato tratando de consentir a su amo.

Entre la magia del deseo y la sombra de la lujuria se miraron a los ojos, y entonces se dio por perdido. No era real, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo.

— **Déjame tenerte para mí solo.**

— **Siempre fui tuyo América. Solo tuyo.**

Le dio una mordida a Inglaterra en el cuello. Lo recostó en el suelo. Y se dio el lujo de observar con detalle a la persona que más amaba.

* * *

— **¡América! ¡América!**

— **América, si no te levantas ahora mismo voy a tener que dispararte.**

— **Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.**

— **Nadie va a abandonar la sala hasta que no terminemos la junta.**

— **Suiza-san, no creo que se pueda, América-san no se ve muy bien.**

— **¡Veeeeeeeeee!**

— **Tal vez tenga algún antídoto para salvarlo.**

— **¡Ese idiota sólo está fingiendo!**

— **¡Cuba deja de pegarme! **

— **Oh, Romano. Tengo tanto miedo por ti.**

— **¿Porqué no mejor nos quedamos quietecitos viendo cómo se muere?**

— **¡Silencio!**

— **Zzzzzzzzzzz.**

— **Todos apártense de América. Inglaterra, llama la ambulancia; Suiza, deja de apuntarle; Italia, ya te dije que no hay pasta; Japón, ve a…**

— **Déjame tenerte para mí solo.**

— **¿EH?**

— **América-san parece estar despertando.**

— **¡América! ¿Estás bi…..? ¡AHHH!**

— **A mi me parece que está teniendo sueños húmedos con Inglaterra.**

— **¡América me está tocando el trasero!**

* * *

— **¡Amé-América!**

Ya estaban desnudos, empapados en sudor, agitados, y en la puerta de la habitación.

— **América, te necesito.**

— **No me digas esas cosas, no voy a poder contenerme.**

— **Entonces no te contengas.**

Se acercó poco a poco, probando si la intención de Inglaterra era verdadera; mas los ojos verdes nunca se desviaron de los suyos. Sin duda entonces, extendió su mano izquierda para atrapar el cuerpo de Inglaterra. Lo beso suave y quedo. Su corazón se agitó exultante cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron de nuevo. Realmente quería que ocurriera. Deseaba terminar en los brazos de Inglaterra y que Inglaterra se dejara envolver por los suyos. ¿Pero era correcto?

— **Te amo América. No quiero que te vayas. No me dejes solo.**

Lo levantó completamente y lo hizo envolverlo con las piernas. Inglaterra no era liviano por supuesto, pero Estados Unidos siempre ha tenido una fuerza monstruosa. Entró en la habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama con Inglaterra encima. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sólo podían sentirse. Mientras unas manos recorrían piernas, otras acariciaban un rostro. Rodaron por el colchón intercambiando posiciones. Besándose, amándose. Estados Unidos cogió en peso a Inglaterra y lo lanzó al centro del colchón.

— **Voy a hacerte temblar del placer tanto, que no vas a querer irte de mí nunca. Vas a sentirte tan amado, que no te van a quedar ganas de ser amado por nadie más. Y voy a marcar cuanta piel esté a mi alcance para que me recuerdes cada día.**

— **América.**

— **Sólo siénteme.**

Besó su cuello, creándole escalofríos constantes. Exhaló en su oído, y le aceleró el pulso. Acarició su espalda, y terminó con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y cuando recorrió su torso, ambos comenzaron a delirar.

* * *

— **Ya llegó la ambulancia.**

— **¿Quién va a ir con él?**

— **Inglaterra debería hacerlo.**

— **¡América esta muerto!**

— **¡No! ¡Llévame a mí! ¡Llévame a mí!**

— **¡E-el fantasma de América-san!**

— **¡Soy Canadá**!

— **No se preocupen, yo terminaré de matarlo.**

— **¡Soy Canadá!**

— **¡Muere América!**

* * *

Respiran acompasadamente, Inglaterra se queja quedito, y le envuelve la cintura con las piernas. Estados Unidos embiste con bastante fuerza y velocidad, pero con cuidado.

— **N-no te contengas.**

— **No sabes… lo que… pides.**

— **No te detengas América.**

— **Aunque me lo pidieras, no podría.**

— **¡Aaaaaah!**

— **No cierres los ojos. No me prives de la vista.**

— **Pe-pero…**

— **De-déjame cambiar de posición.**

Le separó las piernas para que lo liberara, se arrodillo frente a él, y con los dedos entrelazados lo jaló para acomodarse. Inglaterra jadeó cuando lo volvió a sentir hundirse en él. Estados Unidos lo abrazó, posando la palma de sus manos en sus hombros, y volvió a moverse.

— **No puedo más.**

— **Y-yo tampoco.**

Y ese fue uno de los momentos más emotivos que había vivido. Inglaterra estaba aferrado, temblando. Y él nunca se había sentido tan triste a la hora de separarse.

— **No tengas miedo. No voy a volver a irme.**

— **Nunca te perdonaría que lo hicieras, por que moriría de la tristeza primero.**

Eran inseguros y desconfiados. Pero sólo habían necesitado entregarse en cuerpo para poder abrir el corazón.

* * *

—** Sólo tiene una leve infección estomacal. No obstante, le realizaremos más pruebas porque su estado de inconsciencia nos preocupa.**

— **¿Puedo verlo?**

— **No por el momento, pero en cuanto pueda, vendré a avisarle.**

* * *

— **¿A dónde vamos América?**

— **Vamos a pasear un poco. Quiero ver la ciudad.**

Después de asearse un poco, salieron de la casa. Estados Unidos parecía eufórico jalando y arrastrando a Inglaterra. Quiso simular que estaba molesto por la poca cooperación del otro, pero su sonrisa delatora no lo ayudaba en nada. Al final, terminaron caminando uno al lado del otro; Estados Unidos con el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Inglaterra, y este con el brazo izquierdo rodeándole la cintura.

— **Muy buen día tengan mis queridos visitantes. Sería un completo honor para nuestro local que pasaran a probar las delicias que ofrecemos.**

Una voz amable invitándolos a pasar. Estados Unidos giró para ver al interlocutor sin quitar su brazo de los hombros de Inglaterra, y se espantó con lo que vio.

— **¿Fr-Francia?**

— **Oh, América, que grata sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.**

— **¿Qué haces en mi alucinación?**

— **No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Yo tengo trabajando toda la vida en este lugar.**

"No podía llenar el pueblo de pura gente desconocida."

— **Bueno, Inglaterra qué dices. ¿Quieres entrar?**

— **Hm, siempre y cuando Francia no se nos acerque más.**

— **Querido Inglaterra, siempre tan agradable. Vamos, pasen, se divertirán bastante.**

Inglaterra se pegó más a él y caminó a su paso hasta el extraño local. Se veía idéntico a una cantina de la época. Pero sólo dentro se podían apreciar mejor las demás sorpresas. Había bastante gente, y montones de caras conocidas. Humo, y risas al por mayor. Todos bailando y festejando. El ambiente era contagioso.

España se encontraba tras la barra sirviendo bebidas. Alemania fungía como mesero. Montones de mesas redondas y el piso de madera. En uno de los laterales, un escenario modesto. Hungría vestía como vaquero, y ordenaba a Francia que volviera al trabajo. Y en escena, las bailarinas apenas subían al escenario; todas ellas con vestidos coquetos, cortos y de muchos colores. ¡Grandiosa idea!

— **Oh, Inglaterra, no sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir.**

— **¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?**

— **Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí. ¿Podrás?**

— **Hm, depende de que sea eso.**

— **Quiero verte…**

Le dijo a la oreja como sólo se secretean los amantes.

— **Con un vestido así.**

— **¿No estarás hablando en serio? ¿O si?**

— **¡Vamos! Mi delirio terminará por ser perfecto.**

— **Si es que por un milagro accediera, ¿qué me darías a cambio, vaquero?**

— **Yo por ti, daría lo que fuera.**

— **América, aquí no. Todos nos están viendo. Además, acabamos de…**

— **¿Y eso cuando te ha detenido?**

— **Déjame tomar primero.**

— **Oh, no, no no no no no. **

— **América.**

— **Conciencia, ¿puedes ayudarme?**

"_¿Ahora si quieres que te hable?"_

— **¿Hablando de nuevo con tu imaginación?**

— **Yo no te digo nada por que hablas con supuestas hadas.**

— **Ni porque fueron ellas las que nos vistieron puedes creer en su existencia.**

— **Todo esto es producto de mi desvarío. Sólo así podrían existir. Y no eran hadas, eran lucecitas.**

— **¡No eran lucecitas, eran hadas!**

— **¿Podemos saltarnos la parte de la discusión y pasar directamente al sexo duro y desenfrenado?**

— **No me quites la inspiración América.**

"_Le pondré el vestido para que se calle"._

— **Siempre te he dicho que es de muy mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando está…**

¿Cómo era posible que una voz conciencia manipuladora de la realidad y encargada del efecto hamburguesa existiera? Más sorprendente aún, ¿cómo era posible que el vestido blanco de Inglaterra se estuviera encogiendo mágicamente, tomara nueva forma, e incluso se tiñera de rojo, y el mismo Inglaterra no se diera cuenta?

— **Es increíble que después de todo este tiempo juntos aún no sepas comportarte, peor aún…**

Si con el vestido blanco se veía lindo, con este se veía…

— **Y no América, no luces mejor ni más atractivo con esa estúpida capa, sólo me bajas el…**

— **Que bonitas piernas Inglaterra.**

— **Ya lo sé, siempre me lo di… ¿QUÉ?**

— **América tiene razón, me cuesta admitirlo pero te ves bien.**

— **¿Francia que diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué me miran tanto? ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?**

— **No estás desnudo.**

— **¿Cómo que no estoy desnudo? ¡Puedo sentir el aire entre mis piernas!**

— **No te quejes, te ves bien.**

— **Eres incorregible.**

— **¿Quieren que les sirva algo?**

— **Yo quiero whisky, y bastante.**

— **Dijimos que no ibas a tomar, Inglaterra.**

— **Eso dijiste tú, ya traigo el vestido, y me merezco un buen trago.**

— **De acuerdo. Francia, tráenos algo para tomar.**

Tomaron lugar en una de las mesas vacías, muy cercana al escenario.

— **No te enojes.**

— **No estoy enojado.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **Es que, es incómodo estar con esto.**

— **A si que era eso. Ya me estaba preocupando.**

— **No te burles.**

Alemania les llevó sus tragos. Se mantuvieron por momentos tranquilos, solamente bebiendo. Estados Unidos le tenía bien cuidada la cantidad de su consumo a Inglaterra, pero no le sirvió de mucho, porque le robaba whisky del vaso mientras no lo veía. Después bailaron un rato, tomados de las manos y a un ritmo desenfrenado. Al centro de la pista, la mayoría disfrutaba del buen ánimo. Estados Unidos levantó a Inglaterra varias veces del suelo entre el baile, hasta que se percató de que Francia caía accidentalmente al piso cada vez que lo hacía. Decidieron sentarse definitivamente a descansar, y seguir tomando unos cuantos tragos.

— **Inglaterra, no tomes tanto. No te hará bien.**

— **Y según tú, qué es lo que sí me haría bien, A-mé-ri-ca.**

Inglaterra tenía unas facetas bastante curiosas cuando estaba tomado. A veces renegaba bastante de las cosas. En otras veces, se ponía tan triste que se comportaba como un suicida en potencia. Pero esta faceta era, por mucho, la mejor de todas.

— **Bueno, hay bastantes cosas.**

— **¿Como un beso?**

— **Sí, como un beso.**

Inglaterra estaba completamente sentado sobre él. Sujeto a su cuello con ambas manos y hablándole al oído.

— **¿Y no me vas a dar mi beso?**

— **No, te voy a dar muchos.**

Inglaterra era impaciente cuando se trataba de besos, casi nunca podía esperar a que fuera Estados Unidos el que iniciara. Y si se desesperaba, inmediatamente lo jalaba del cuello. Pero eso no le quitaba el gusto por ellos. ¡Divina gloria! ¡Bendita hamburguesa, mil veces bendita!

— **Cuando volvamos a casa… voy a montarte vaquero.**

— **Y yo voy a estar gustoso de que lo hagas.**

El nivel del escándalo descendió, cuando otras bailarinas subieron al escenario y comenzaron a bailar sacudiendo sus prendas. El espectáculo era bastante agradable y sorprendente. Pero para Estados Unidos era completamente bizarro, por que Canadá era el bailarín principal con un vestido aún más corto que el de Inglaterra y de un morado bastante fuerte. De alguna forma al mirarlo podía sentir que se veía a si mismo. Los demás bailarines: Veneciano, Romano, y Lituania. Tal vez se pudo haberse dado cuenta antes, pero, ¿alguien le reconoce a Estados Unidos el interés que tiene en cuanto a las otras naciones se refiere?

Y por último, la escena más espantosa a sus ojos, le hizo caer tendido al piso casi muerto de la impresión, llevándose de paso a Inglaterra.

¡Era el mismísimo Rusia vestido de mujer! Oh por… ¿Qué diablos tenía esa maldita hamburguesa? Su cuerpo sucumbió al terror, y no paraba de temblar. A la mierda todo lo bueno que había dicho de ella, esto no era un sueño, ni una de sus fantasías mas anheladas hecha realidad. Esto era una maldita pesadillo o el mismísimo infierno, y Rusia y su horroroso vestido negro eran el diablo, ¡el diablo! Trató de calmarse inhalando y exhalando lo más profundo que podía. ¿Qué fue? ¿La salsa de tomate, los pepinillos, la carne, el pan? ¿Qué porquería le habían puesto a la hamburguesa?

— **¿América, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?**

— **¿Dónde estoy?**

Sorprendentemente, el escándalo producido por su caída no interrumpió en nada el show. Y mucho menos alguien les presto atención.

— **¿Qué te pasó?**

— **Nada, sólo vi algo realmente horroroso.**

— **Dame la mano, voy a ayudar a levantarte.**

Lo levantó, pero no se volvió a sentar con él por miedo a que lo tirara. Las puertas fueron azotadas con bastante fuerza, y cuatro asiáticos hicieron su aparición de manera escandalosa.

— **¡El temido Corea y sus temibles secuaces están aquí! ¡Y hemos venido a robar todas sus pertenencias! ¿Así que China, me haces el favor?**

— **¡Arriba las manos!**

— **¡Oh, no! ¡Son los bandoleros más conocidos de estos lares! ¡El cuarteto de chinos!**

— **Lamento corregirlos, pero no somos chinos. De hecho, sólo uno de nosotros es chino.**

— **¡Somos el cuarteto de asiáticos! ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repetirlo?**

— **¡Corea!**

— **¡China!**

— **¡J-Japón!**

— **Y Hong Kong.**

— **¡Más animo con esa presentación!**

— **¡Queremos que nos entreguen todo su dinero!**

— **¡Están armados!**

— **Y la mayoría de todos nosotros también.**

— **Y somos más también.**

Todos los hombres que anteriormente bebían o reían, estaban ahora apuntando a los cuatro bandoleros. La diferencia era demasiada.

— **Oh, realmente nos creyeron, pero era una broma. ¿Verdad Japón?**

— **Ciertamente tal vez así sea. No estoy muy seguro. No responderé a más preguntas.**

— **Les dije que no debíamos hacerlo, pero nunca me hacen caso.**

— **Eso es porque casi nunca hablas, es obvio que cuando lo haces nadie te presta atención.**

— **Tranquilicémonos y resolvamos esta situación de una manera pacífica. ¿Qué dicen?**

Se sentaron en la barra seguidos por la mirada extrañada de todos.

— **Sírvenos algo.**

— **De acuerdo, qué les gustaría tomar. Saben, tenemos una colección internacional en lo que ha bebidas se refiere. ¿Les gustaría escuchar un chiste?**

— **Sake estaría bien para mí.**

Hungría se acercó a ellos con el sartén en la mano.

— **No sé que es lo que están tramando. Pero si intentan volver a interrumpir el orden, y molestar en mi cantina, no dudaré en llamar al comisario Suiza para que los saque de aquí.**

Los asiáticos sólo asintieron con la cabeza. Canadá bajó del escenario y habló ante todos fuerte y claro.

— **¡Continuemos con lo nuestro!**

Y el gritó general confirmó que el ánimo en el ambiente volvía a elevarse. Luego, Canadá se acercó a Inglaterra y se lo llevó para que se uniera al baile.

— **Pero no bailo bien.**

— **Pero vas a divertirte bastante.**

Subió y bailo con los otros. Estados Unidos se olvido de su temor y de las cosas raras que recién ocurrieron embobándose con la vista que tenía. Inglaterra reía y bailaba bastante desinhibido. Cantaba con lo otros y se veía feliz, muy feliz. Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas más apartadas, una extraña conversación se llevaba a cabo. Y no, no es que Estados Unidos se diera cuenta de ella por que sea el entrometido más famoso del mundo, es sólo que tiene muy buen oído. En la mesa implicada,Hungría que recién se integraba, Austria y Prusia dialogaban.

— **Ya te dije que no.**

— **¿Estás completamente seguro que no quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?**

— **Deja de molestar Prusia.**

— **Vamos Austria. Sólo será una noche.**

— **No.**

— **Pagaré bastante.**

— **No.**

— **¿Y tú que dices Hungría?**

— **Ya te dije que tengo que seguir atendiendo el bar. Creí que eras lo suficientemente listo como para entender la indirecta.**

— **¡Has jugado con mi corazón Hungría! ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Alemania, están rompiéndole el corazón a tu asombroso y querido hermano!**

De acuerdo, no volvería a prestar atención a lo que no le incumbía. Por ahora. Después de los bastos aplausos, los agitados bailarines descendieron del escenario. No se fijó a donde iban los otros. Él sólo recibió en un cálido abrazo a Inglaterra.

— **¿Te divertiste?**

— **Bastante.**

— **Me alegro.**

— **Voy al baño a limpiarme un poco el sudor.**

— **No te preocupes, yo te espero.**

No creía que nada extraño fuera a pasar luego. Pero así fue. Cuando Inglaterra salía del sanitario tocaron su trasero, y no se habría quejado de haber reconocido aquella mano.

— **Te vi mientras bailabas.**

— **¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

— **¿Qué, te ofende lo que hago?**

Nunca le había incomodado tener que ayudar a Inglaterra, ni pavonearse luego sintiéndose su héroe. Pero definitivamente no le gustaba que lo estuvieran manoseando. Afortunadamente, Inglaterra no era una damisela sumisa y le había dado un puñetazo en plena cara.

— **Ese es mi Inglaterra.**

Pero el mal perdedor ya le estaba apuntando con un revolver. Mala señal.

— **No tan rápido.**

Estados Unidos tenía el cañón de su Colt en el cuello del infortunado hombre.

— **Ni se te ocurra.**

El bullicio en la cantina cedió.

— **Sólo quería hablar un poco con él, ¿qué te molesta?**

— **Me molesta porque es mi pareja, y no me gusta que miren y mucho menos que toquen lo que es mío.**

— **¿Quieres discutir esto en un duelo?**

— **¿Ya escucharon? ¡Van a tener un duelo! ¿No es maravilloso?**

La voz dulce e infantil de Rusia se escuchó por toda la cantina. Suiza apareció misteriosamente en medio de todo el embrollo.

— **¿Escuche que van a tener un duelo? ¿Y sin supervisión?**

— **Si, yo y el hombrecito este, ¿o es que te da miedo?**

— **América, no caigas en su juego, sólo quiere provocarte.**

— **Inglaterra, esto no es algo en lo que debas inmiscuirte.**

— **Pero…**

— **Yo también tengo mi orgullo. No te preocupes, nada va a salir mal, ya lo verás.**

— **¡América, no!**

Estados Unidos salió acompañado del fulano maldito y la multitud detrás de ellos. El Italia menor se acercó a Inglaterra, colgando del brazo de Alemania.

— **¿No vas a ir?**

— **No creo poder verlo.**

— **Pero deberías, ¿no?**

Y al salir ellos dos, la sala literalmente se vació. Por las calles, iban todos andando, buscando lugar desde el que se pudiera observar y al mismo tiempo no salir heridos. Suiza se colocó al centro de la calle, y pidió a Estados Unidos y al otro, que se acercaran para hablar con ellos. Inglaterra seguía dentro, palpando su corazón por sobre la ropa, inquieto e inseguro, y con un palpitar errante. Cuando escuchó los gritos de fuera, sin pensarlo siquiera salió corriendo esperando no encontrarse con una desgarradora escena. Los hombres caminaban alejándose y dándose la espalda.

— **Tres, cuatro, cinco…**

Y salió en el preciso momento en el que el combatiente de Estados Unidos, giraba antes de tiempo y apuntaba.

— **¡América!**

Pero no le disparó a Estados Unidos, le disparó a él. Y su corazón, anteriormente agitado, ahora amenazaba con detenerse en cualquier momento. El frío que sentía por el miedo era rápidamente arrasado por la sangre que le bañaba el cuerpo.

Estados Unidos volteó hacía atrás tras el estruendo, temiéndose herido. Pero la sonrisa siniestra del hombre frente a él ni siquiera lo miraba. Estaba fija y precisa en otro punto. Por pura inercia disparó, dándole en la pura frente, y su cuerpo cayó sin gracia. Una duda horrible lo aquejaba.** "¿Si no me disparó a mí, entonces a quién?"**

— **¿Inglaterra?**

"_Querías ser el héroe de tu propia historia." _

— **¿De…qué estás hablando?**

"_Querías sentirte necesitado."_

Caminó hacia el tumulto de personas, haya donde estaban varias congregadas y exaltadas. Sólo pudo concentrarse en el rubio herido que lo llamaba quedito. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se acercó a él. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo levantó acercando su rostro al suyo.

— "**No te preocupes, vas a estar bien." La conciencia te va a curar.**

"_¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?"_

— **Te va a curar, ya lo verás.**

"_No puedo."_

— **Pero dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera.**

"_Y lo hago, Inglaterra nunca te va a necesitar tanto como ahora."_

— **¡Pero así no puedo salvarlo!**

"_Pero puedes ayudarlo, puedes estar ahí para él y no dejarlo morir sólo. ¿No es esa una gran historia para ti, héroe?"_

— **No, estás mal, esto no es lo que yo quería.**

"_Entonces lo entendí mal."_

— **América, no… no llores.**

Estaban solos, en la misma oscuridad aterradora en la que se suele estar envuelto cuando padeces pesadillas, o sientes el terror absoluto.

— **¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer? Todo esto es mi culpa.**

— **No pasa nada. Vas a estar bien.**

— **Inglaterra.**

— **Sólo déjame quedarme así. No puedo pedir más. **

— **Esto es una pesadilla horrible, ya no quiero estar aquí.**

— **Puedo escuchar tu cora… zón.**

"Será una muerte bella; morir entre los brazos de quien más amas."

— **¿Inglaterra? ¿Inglaterra? ¡INGLATERRA!**

"_¿Qué te preocupa? De todos modos nada de esto es real."_

* * *

— **¿Te sientes mejor América?**

— **¿In-glaterra? ¡Por Dios! ¡Estás vivo!**

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder miró a su rubio favorito sin podérselo creer.

— **¿P-porqué ll-lloras?**

— **No tienes idea de todo lo que vi. Estabas herido, y yo, y yo…**

— **Tuviste una pesadilla. Eso es todo.**

— **¡No! ¡Era el efecto hamburguesa! ¡Y la conciencia no era buena! ¡Estaba loca! ¡Te quería muerto!**

— **¿Efecto hamburguesa? No entiendo de lo que hablas.**

— **Sí. Eso dijo la conciencia. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Recuerdas el viaje que tuvimos al parque temático del viejo oeste?**

— **¿Aquel donde me perseguiste con un maldito caballo?**

— **Sí, en el que te pusiste el vestido.**

— **Yo no me lo puse, tú me obligaste a hacerlo. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?**

— **Que el efecto hamburguesa era muy parecido al viaje, a excepción de unas cosas, por supuesto. Era bastante más macabro.**

— **Lo único que puedo decirte es que te lo dije. Te dije que no te comieras la hamburguesa.**

* * *

Es hora de la junta. Hora de reunirse en la enorme sala y el momento idóneo de discutir y solucionar los problemas que aquejan a la humanidad. Otra vez.

— **Por eso propongo que establezcamos puestos móviles con atención médica en los puntos más necesitados.**

La calma y la serenidad en la sala habían permanecido intactas desde que Estados Unidos tomó la palabra y la dirección de la conversación.

— **¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¡América esta siendo lógico, considerado y racional! ¿Qué diablos te hizo esa hamburguesa?**

— **No tienes por qué exaltarte Francia. Sólo tuve una pequeña infección estomacal. Nada de que preocuparse.**

— **Me alegro que este mejor América-san.**

— **No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué más falta, que la comida de Inglaterra sepa bien?**

— **¡No te metas conmigo! **

— **Zzzzzz.**

— **No desvíen el tema. Íbamos muy bien.**

— **¡Jajajajajajaja!**

Disparos y completo escándalo. Y la reunión avanza tan exitosa como siempre. De nuevo montones de ideales son expresados y tomados en cuenta. Las viejas amistades continúan mostrandosé afectuosas, y las pequeñas rencillas y rencores dejan de existir en favor del bien y del progreso.

El querido, amado, venerado, idolatrado, admirado, respetado y nada odiado Estados Unidos de América, vuelve a proponer sus excelentes opiniones, y habla con sabiduría. De paso, hace una pequeña pausa ante la imperiosa necesidad del alimento.

— **Ya te lo había dicho antes. No vamos a dejar la junta sólo por que no puedes dejar de tragar.**

— **¡Pasta!**

— **No vamos a tener otra junta en la que no se resuelva nada. Dispararé sin consideración alguna a cualquiera que intente abandonar esta sala antes de terminar lo que vinimos a hacer. **

— **Jajaja, no hay problema, no volveré a comer hamburguesas guardadas en mi bolsillo con más de dos días. Por eso ahora traje mi malteada.**

— **Creí que habías aprendido la lección América. Esa malteada no parece ser comestible.**

— **¿Qué? Solamente es una malteada.**

— **Y exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva guardada en tu bolsillo?**

La apetitosa bebida parece ser completamente normal, a excepción del mal olor que expide. No obstante, ¿cómo podría una malteada dejar de ser buena sólo por tener unos cuantos días guardada?

— **Tres días.**

— **¿Tres días?**

— **América, ya tuvimos esta conversación, ¿recuerdas? Hay cosas que saben mucho mejor en cuanto más tiempo tienen. Pero las hamburguesas y las malteadas no son, ni por asomo unas de esas cuantas cosas.**

— **Voy a demostrarles cuán buena está aún esta malteada.**

— **¡No te tomes la malteada! **

- Fin -

* * *

Espero que te haya agradado y que no hayas considerado su lectura una perdida de tiempo.

Aquí termino con este disparate. Me divertí escribiendolo, y también me frustré varias veces, pero creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Si tienes alguna duda, alguna queja, o algo que quieras comentar con gusto leeré lo que me quieras informar. Si quieres ayudarme a mejorar entonces recibiré con gusto cualquier crítica y/o consejo. Si descubriste algo extraño en el escrito, alguna incongruencia, faltas de ortografía o algo parecido te agradecería que me lo informaras.

Ahora sólo me queda terminar de descubrir el funcionamiento de la página. !No le entiendo a casi nada! Soy muy mala para la tecnología, lo siento.**  
**


End file.
